Xiaolin Showdown
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles, oneshots y viñetas...todo lo que se me ocurra de cualquier personaje y categoría. Cap 5: Confusion. Si no aceptas la verdad, puedes llegar a perder lo que mas valoras. Slash implicito.
1. Para siempre

Holas! Decidí publicar mejor este fic, aquí voy a estar poniendo todos los drabbles, one-shots y viñetas que se me vayan ocurriendo. Ninguno tendrá relación con los otros ni la misma categoría, por eso lo puso como general.

Espero subir historias de cada personaje, sobretodo de los que no hay; así como actualizar pronto. Por lo pronto este capi, haber si adivinan quien es el personaje principal…

…Dedicado a la persona que me hace suspirar, aunque él nunca lo sepa…

**Para siempre.**

Las nubes amenazaban tormenta. Afuera, todo estaba totalmente gris. Como mi ánimo. Y es que, no puedes imaginarte lo que se siente. O tal vez sí. No puedo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia y dolor cuando pienso en ello. Aunque, a decir verdad, ya me estoy acostumbrando. Te acercaste lentamente a donde estaba sentado y apoyaste tu cabeza sobre la ventana. Diablos, te ves tan hermosa. Tan ingenua y tan pura como siempre. Y me duele.

Te miro y lo único que tú haces es devolverme la mirada. Una mirada triste, al borde de las lágrimas. Las lágrimas que él te ha hecho derramar. No sé que decirte. Solo se que siento algo aterrador dentro de mí. No se si es alegría de que sufras por su culpa. Conmigo jamás lo harías. O tal vez es frustración. De no poder evitar que te sientas así. Impotencia.

Impotencia. De no poder tenerte entre mis brazos. De no poder gritarte un simple "Te amo". Por que tú amas a otro. Y me gustaría ser yo. Ser yo aquel por el que lloras. O aquel que sueñas cada noche. Aquel que te abrace y te bese.

Llovía. Tú te quedaste dormida en esa posición. Cansada. Seguramente, soñando con él. Te he escuchado. Varias noches y sin poder evitarlo. Lo llamabas, susurrabas su nombre. Y yo, me estremecía al tenerte tan cerca, y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. De saber que jamás serás para mí. Jamás serás mía.

Hueles delicioso. Siempre me he preguntado que es lo que me gusta de ti. Llegué a la conclusión de que me gusta todo. Tus defectos. Tus manías. Aquellas cosas que me vuelven loco y me desesperan. Simplemente no te cambiaría por nada. Tu cabello sedoso me incita a tocarlo y te acaricio. Temeroso de que despiertes y me descubras profanando tu dulce piel con mis dedos. Temeroso de un rechazo. De que te alejes de mí. De que ya no seamos ni siquiera amigos. Por que con eso me conformo. Con ser tu amigo, aunque no pueda ser nada más.

Varias veces me he preguntado que hubiera pasado si yo te lo hubiera dicho antes. Aunque ya se la respuesta. Es solo que se siente bien tener esa esperanza. A lo mejor un día…A lo mejor si las cosas entre tú y él no funcionan. A quién quiero engañar?

Tú lo amas. Aún en sueños. Aún cuando te hace daño. Aun cuando lloras por él. Por que también están las risas que te provoca. La alegría. Y he visto como brillan tus ojos a su lado. Y yo…desgarrándome por dentro. Fingiendo una sonrisa e intentando una conversación contigo. Sin que tú entiendas que me muero de nervios cada vez que te hablo. Simplemente, fingiendo ser tu amigo. Ni siquiera eso soy. No soy sincero contigo. Y me duele.

Te remueves un poco en tu lugar. Que daría yo por probar tus labios! Diablos, si tan solo pudiera gritarte un "Te amo". Si no me importara que él también es mi amigo. Mi "amigo", que hueca es la palabra. Si odio cuando te besa o te acaricia. Si tan sólo yo pudiera decirte lo que siento. Si tan solo lo supieras. Pero presiento que ya sabes. Últimamente has estado alejada de mí. Me evitas. Tal vez sea lo mejor. Pero me duele.

Deja de llover y él se acerca hacia acá. Con miedo. Ya sabe que te hizo sufrir y ahora seguramente busca tu perdón. Y tú le sonreirás y le darás un beso. Y yo…simplemente tú amigo. Pero me conformo con eso. Con eso y con poderte amar en secreto. Siendo feliz con tú felicidad. Admirando tu cuerpo. Soñando con tu rostro. Respirando tú aroma. E imaginando tus besos.

Y … siempre serás la persona que me haga suspirar…aunque tú nunca lo sepas.

**Si leyeron hasta aquí, déjenme un review!**

**Sip, cortito. Y realmente es una historia que se podría aplicar a cualquiera. Esta basado en una historia real. Para ser más concreta, en una historia mía y de mi mejor amigo. Y bueno, el final no es tan desagradable después de todo. **


	2. Perdoname

Aquí esta el segundo capi!

A pesar de lo mucho que quise apartarme de lo usual, no pude evitarlo y termine escribiendo otro Rai/Kim, aunque algo diferente. Sobre la primer historia, prefiero dejarlos con la duda del personaje. Y bueno, ya tengo tmb el tercer capi, el cual publicare pronto y creo que será una grata sorpresa (muy diferente a lo que hago).

Gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan a escribir mejor, espero tmb les guste esta historia!

_Blablabla.- _Pensamientos.

Blablabla.- Narración.

Sin más:

**Perdóname. **

_Lo eché todo a perder. Al ver tu mirada lo supe, soy un idiota. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada más. Yo y mi tonto complejo de hacer lo mejor posible. Y pensar que antes no era así. Todo es tu culpa. Tú me cambiaste y me hiciste la persona que soy ahora. No. La culpa es mía. Por querer ser siempre el héroe. Supongo que lo merezco. Pero sabes algo? Valió la pena._

oOoOoOo

Ella lo esperaba ansiosamente. 8:00. El dijo que estaría en casa poco después de las 7:30. Tenía media hora de retraso. Algo usual en él, conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía ella. Pero estaba nerviosa. Y feliz. Quería abrazarlo y contarle. Ella apenas se había enterado hacía unas pocas horas y ahora quería hablar con él. Tanto lo habían deseado y ahora era una realidad.

8:10. Un presentimiento empezó a surgir. Inquietud. No solo el nerviosismo. No, tenía la intuición de que algo no andaba bien. El viento empezó a soplar de repente y movía los árboles que estaban en el patio de la casa. De su casa. La de ambos.

oOoOoOo

_Todo pasó demasiado rápido. No quise que fuera así. No creo que lo entiendas. Ni espero que lo hagas tampoco. Por lo menos, no por ahora; quizás algún día. Y pensar que lo eche todo a perder. Teníamos sueños, teníamos metas. Todo un futuro por delante. Juntos. Lo que siempre desee. Y ahora…_

oOoOoOo

8:20. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta mientras su inquietud crecía desesperadamente. Se acercó a la ventana y miró a su alrededor. Ninguna señal de él. Ya le había marcado como 10 veces a su celular pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Era raro. El nunca dejaba apagado su teléfono. También le mando varios mensajes de texto. Donde estaba? Por que no llegaba?

Kimiko sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho, al momento que su respiración se aceleraba más y más. Casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, mientras el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía tragar saliva. Algo no andaba bien. Algo andaba muy mal. Su noticia, la gran noticia, aquel hecho que ambos deseaban tanto, había quedado simplemente en el olvido.

oOoOoOo

_Estoy seguro que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. O por lo menos, lo habrías intentado. Hubieras visto su carita. Llena de terror. Por eso lo hice. No fueron los gritos de su madre. No fue el ver el coche a toda velocidad a punto de chocar contra su frágil cuerpo. Fue su mirada. Llena de angustia. Fue por ella. Tan pequeña, tan dulce. No podía simplemente observar. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que hacer algo…_

oOoOoOo

8:50. Le marcó a Omi y a Cley. Ninguno había tenido noticias de él después de las 5:00. Ahora sí estaba preocupada. Revisó en sus cosas hasta encontrar la agenda. Ninguna nota. Marcó número por número. Incluso aquellos que no conocía. Intentó todo, mientras el temor la invadía. Y pensar que horas antes estaba tan feliz.

Llevaban 3 años intentándolo sin resultado. Habían probado de todo. Incluso se hicieron estudios para ver si eran compatibles. Todo estaba bien. Ningún doctor encontró la causa. Era solo cuestión de esperar. Así, siguieron tratando. Hasta aquel día. Entonces ella lo supo. Pero aquella felicidad había sido opacada temporalmente por la tensión de no encontrar a Raimundo por ningún lado.

9:10. Al borde de los nervios. Lágrimas silenciosas cruzaban sus mejillas mientras se acariciaba lentamente el vientre. Pronto se le empezaría a notar. Su hijo. De ambos.

Dicen que cuando dos personas se aman se crea un nexo especial entre ellos. A tal punto de que cuando a alguno de los dos les pasa algo, el otro lo sabe. Pues bien, ella lo sabía.

oOoOoOo

_No me dolió. Quería que lo supieras. No es tan terrible después de todo. No para mí. Es como si todo desapareciera a tus pies, y después…nada. A mi no me dolió. Se que a ti sí. Si pudieras escucharme. Sin embargo, lo supiste inmediatamente. Y has estado tan preocupada como lo supuse. Fuiste una gran esposa. Un gran amor. Y sé que serás una gran madre. Sí, lo sé._

_Espero que se parezca a ti. En tu carácter. En tu determinación. Tu cabello y esa sonrisa tan bonita que tienes. Aunque con mis ojos. Y te digo un secreto? Es un niño. El niño que tanto quise. Te gané. Recuerdas que tu querías una niña?_

_Es una lástima, quería verlo jugar. Quería correr con él y enseñarle a jugar futbol. Quería aconsejarlo y bromear con él. Cargarlo y mecerlo a la hora de dormir. O hacerlo reír cuando se lastimara. Curarlo si se pegaba. Quería verlo crecer. Y regañarlo. O consolarlo cuando tuviera un problema. Hablarle de chicas. Surfear en el verano. Sabes? Creo que yo hubiera sido un gran padre. Supongo que ahora nunca lo sabré._

_Pero esos padres necesitaban a su hija. Era solo una pequeña. Yo por lo menos pude conocerte. Y darte ese hijo que tanto anhelabas. Espero que llene el vacío que dejaré yo. Y que no te olvides de mí. Por que yo jamás me olvidaré de ti._

_Perdoname, Kimiko._

**No sé como me salen tan cortos… intentaré hacerlos un poco más largos la próxima vez. Que puedo decir, casi lloro con este. Prometo traer algo muy diferente la próxima vez.**


	3. Tras la puerta

Holas! El tercer capi listo!

Primer prota para el maestro Fung! Pues sí, ya tenía tiempo que quería hacer algo parecido. No se parece a lo que escribo usualmente, pero quería intentar otra cosa. Sin más la historia….

Tras la puerta.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas en el templo Xiaolin sin ninguna novedad. Ningún Shen Gong Wu había sido activado. Ninguna sorpresa. Así que aquel día, al igual que algunos anteriores, no había mucho trabajo en el templo; por eso, el m. Fung decidió darles la tarde libre a los jóvenes dragones mientras el se dedicaba a lo que mejor sabía hacer…meditar. Pero el caso es que, después de estar sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sin hacer nada por más de media hora, se aburría. Y que puede hacer un viejo maestro en días en que no hay nada que hacer? Una costumbre olvidada: vagar por el lugar y escuchar lo que hacían los demás.

El m. Fung caminaba hacia el dormitorio de los chicos cuando unos ruidos en un cuarto que se suponía estaba desocupado llamaron su atención. El se acercó despacio y sin hacer ningún sonido hasta que estuvo delante de la puerta.

- No otra vez…- la voz era de una chica (obvio, era Kimiko).

-Lo siento, Kimiko. No se que me pasó, vamos a intentarlo otra vez sí?

-No, Cley. Eso ya me lo dijiste las últimas 3 veces. Contigo no puedo.

-Te prometo que lo intentaré más.- El m. Fung abrió muy grandes sus ojos.

-Vamos a durar más esta vez?

-Sí.- Una pausa.- Además, por eso me elegiste a mí, no?

-mmm…la verdad no eres el primero.- dijo Kimiko resueltamente, mientras el m. Fung se tapaba la boca con una mano para evitar decir algo.- Ni el mejor.

-Ha, sí? No me digas que Omi…

-Pues él estuvo mucho mejor que tú.- "_Omi? Omi?"_ El m. Fung no supo que pensar, estaban hablando del mismo Omi que él pensaba?

-Y ya lo intentaste con Raimundo también?- había un dejo de enojo en la voz de Cley.

-Un millón de veces.- "_bueno, de él siempre lo sospeché_".- No lo hace nada mal.- "_no me sorprende_".

-Sólo espero que con Dojo todavía no…

-Se lo pedí, pero estaba ocupado. Aunque si soy sincera, pensé en él antes que en ti. Y ya sé por qué.- "_Pero Dojo es un dragón! UN DRAGON!"_

-Así que sólo falta el m. Fung.

-Creo que él ya es muy grande para estas cosas.- dijo Kimiko.- No sé si soportaría...-"_estoy en muy buena forma...y tan poco soy tan grande"_, pensó el m. Fung indignado.

-Bueno, lo vamos a intentar otra vez, o no? No tengo todo el día.

-Esta bien…pero si pasa lo mismo no lo haremos nunca más…- el m. Fung esperó en silencio un poco más de tiempo, sin escuchar nada del interior.

-No…no…yo pensé que…

-Cley! Me lo prometiste!

-Lo siento Kimiko; yo puedo explicarlo.- Otra pausa.- La verdad es que no lo había hecho antes y no sé como…pero si me enseñas…

-NO! Ya me harté! Llevas como 4 horas intentándolo!- Kimiko pareció calmarse un poco y dio un suspiro.- Creo que mejor le diré a Dojo …

El m. Fung ya no pudo soportar más la incertidumbre y entró a la habitación. Lo que vio lo lleno de sorpresa: Cley y Kimiko jugaban videojuegos.

**Nota: Perdon por actualizar tan tarde pero Sali y no tenia Internet :( **

**Ya estan los Reviews anonimos habilitados!**

**Muchas Gracias a **Kenryu17x **por el tip (no me habia fijado) y muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews…bye**


	4. Tentaciones

Va creciendo el fic!

Este capi es un poco raro, pero si llegan al final le entenderán. Espero les guste!

Dedicado a Erika-star, que me pidió algo parecido.

**Tentaciones.**

Todos los días Tubbimura iba al mismo lugar.

Todos los días espera verla nuevamente, con tantas ansias que no cabía en sí.

Todos los días espera pacientemente en su lugar a que ella llegara.

Nunca faltaba.

Nunca perdía la oportunidad de respirar su aroma.

Pero siempre que ella llegaba, él solo la observaba.

La observaba por mucho tiempo.

Perdiéndose en sus colores y sus detalles.

Temeroso de dar el primer paso.

Pero siempre lo daba.

Siempre se acercaba y posaba sus dedos en la superficie de ella.

Acariciándola lenta y profundamente.

Repasando sus contornos.

Sin omitir un solo dato.

Saboreando con el tacto su textura.

Con la delicadeza de un examinador de arte al estudiar la obra más valiosa.

Y perdiéndose en sus curvas.

Sin importarle el tiempo.

O que la gente lo viera raro.

O que el mesero esperara aquella jugosa propina.

Y luego, después de aquel ritual, llegaba lo mejor.

Tubbimura posaba sus labios en ella.

E imprimía una pequeña mordida…

Como un trofeo obtenido, como el mejor de los premios…

Sí..a Tubbimura le encantaban las donas.

**No se porque escribí esto :P , no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero quería cumplir el reto y fue lo único que se me ocurrió…**

**Se aceptan jitomates y cualquier tipo de crítica (aunque sea negativa). Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**


	5. Confusion

Hola, antes de que empiecen a leer, varias aclaraciones:

Este fic es respuesta al reto de raven-vidaurreta, espero que te guste aunque no es tal cual lo pediste.

No incluyo nombres, pero estoy segura que se darán cuenta quienes son los personajes principales. (o eso creo), y es slash aunque está implícito . Así que si no quieren leer, no lo hagan, están advertidos.

"_blablabla_…"- recuerdos de una conversación.

Ahora, sin más el fic:

**Confusión.**

Dejé las llaves en la mesa, mientras me aflojaba la corbata. "_Así que te casas_". Por qué había pasado aquello? Abrí la puerta del refrigerador buscando algo que comer. "_Nunca lo hubiera creído_". Una manzana. Empecé a masticar mientras pensaba en ti; _en nosotros_. "_no sentías lo mismo que yo_?", sentía un dolor punzante en la sien derecha, como fue posible que después de tantos años no me diera cuenta, "_las indirectas, las peleas, las discusiones, no eran nada?"_. Nada. O eso pensaba yo. Eso deseaba yo. Necesitaba ansiosamente que alguien me dijera que no, que no era real. "_Por lo menos yo no estoy confundido_". Levanté una ceja. Yo sí que estaba confundido. Demasiado. Sobretodo, después de todo lo que me dijiste. Pero…como diablos pude saberlo yo?

"_Me preocupaba por ti_" Y crees que yo no lo hacía? Cuando no llegabas, cuando te quedabas entrenando, cuando no estabas a mí lado. Me eché el cabello hacia atrás con una mano. Tonto. Eso era. "_Y no pensabas decírmelo_?" Me dirigí a mi cuarto, al fondo de la casa; y me dejé caer en mi cama. "_Tu lo sabías! Lo sabías_".

Aún recuerdo tu mirada, fija en mí. Aquella que me ponía tan nervioso, tan exaltado. Y a la vez…tan feliz. Simple rivalidad. "_Rivalidad? No me hagas reír_." Sí, y que? Realmente importaba si disfrutaba pelear contra ti? O como el cabello de la nuca se me erizaba al tener contacto físico contigo? Hubiera importado? "_Sí. Aún importa_."

Y tus burlas? "_yo todavía no lo aceptaba. Era muy joven_" Me hacías daño. Pensé que querías deshacerte de mí. "_Jamás. Además_…" Sabes cuantas veces llegué a odiarte? "_te veías tan guapo enojado_", me veías inferiormente. "_Sólo cuando volteabas y me descubrías mirándote…_" La verdad, yo mismo me descubrí mirándote _a ti_, en secreto.

Pero estaba ella. Mi prometida. Mi amante…mi amiga. "_Solo amistad_". Disfrutaba tanto con ella. "_Serás mas feliz con ella_?" La amo…la amo… "_no…mientes, lo sabes. Lo sé."_ Le haría daño. Y además aquel otro detalle…_"el que dirá la gente. Te importa y mucho_." Lo admito. No estoy listo.

"_lo estás_." Sí tan sólo supiera que esperas de mí. Créeme que haría todo lo que me pidieras! Pero…"_no te atreves. Miedoso._"

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos intentando dormir. Sin embargo, dos rostros familiares aparecían aún en mis sueños, o pesadillas. De un lado, mi compañera, una gran mujer, fuerte y decidida, valiente y graciosa, e inteligente, y hermosa. Realmente hermosa. "_eso no lo es todo. Falta algo_". Del otro lado, la _persona_ más importante para mí. Aquella a la que amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser. La que me quita la respiración. Con _la_ que disfruto pelear, y reír, y llorar, y bromear y…pasar mi tiempo con _ella_. La única persona que me entiende. Que me completa.

"_Acéptalo. Te estaré esperando_." Me puse en pie y me dirigí a la puerta. "_Sólo, no lo hagas demasiado tarde_." La mano en el pomo de la puerta. "_y no la hagas sufrir, también es mi amiga_" tenía tantas cosas por hablar. Por explicar. Aunque no esperaba que la gente lo entendiera. Ya no. "_Yo te amo…y sé que tu me amas también_" Tenía que ver a la persona que mas necesitaba en ese momento. Tenía que verla…o más bien dicho, tenía que verlo a él.

Mañana sería un largo día.


End file.
